


This starts now (Resident Evil)

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Jill se encuentra con Carlos unos cuantos años después de los eventos de Resident Evil 3, Chris no puede evitar preguntarse quién debe ser y de qué se conocen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This starts now (Resident Evil)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> scrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) por la celebración de los 15 años de _Resident Evil_. Publicado originalmente en la [petición de drabbles](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/3883.html?thread=78379#t78379) de [](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/)**umbrella_es**.

En principio, iba a ser algo rápido. Entrar en la cafetería, encargar dos expresos para llevar, volver a las oficinas del BSAA en menos de tres minutos. Todo bastante calculado, puesto que, de todos modos, no tenían demasiado tiempo de descanso, con la de ajetreo que había últimamente.

Pero cuando Jill se chocó con un desconocido y, en vez del clásico ‘disculpe’ se le iluminó la cara en señal de reconocimiento, Chris supo que su pequeña escapada de la oficina iba a alargarse bastante más de lo esperado.

—¡Carlos! —Jill dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, abriendo mucho sus brillantes ojos azules.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, extrañado al principio pero luego destellándoles con una sonrisa deslumbrante. No tenía aspecto de policía, aunque algo en su forma de moverse le hizo pensar a Chris que había recibido alguna clase de entrenamiento militar: —¡Jill!

—¡No nos veíamos desde hace… ¿cuánto?!

—¡Auténticos siglos! —finalizó el hombre, con un acento que tenía el indudable aire seductor de los hispanohablantes. Hablaba condenadamente rápido, además—. Quería llamarte, pero he estado liadísimo últimamente. Hey, ¡tienes el pelo mucho más largo que la última vez! Aunque estás igual de preciosa, por supuesto.

Aquello era más de lo que Chris estaba dispuesto a presenciar en un discreto segundo plano.

—Chris Redfield —se presentó, quizá con un poco de brusquedad, tendiéndole la mano—. Su compañero.

—Ah, claro, el famoso Chris —soltó el desconocido, con una sonrisa amplia. Muy amplia. — He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Eso estaba bien. Sobre todo porque a Chris el tío en cuestión no le sonaba en absoluto.

***

El repentino ‘ding’ del ascensor nuevo del edificio fue un absoluto alivio. No es que el silencio hubiera sido incómodo, pero Chris parecía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que a Jill le había dado la sensación de que no era el momento de sacar ningún tema de conversación. Seis pisos de subida sin decir una palabra; no se había visto ni en los peores encuentros con esos típicos vecinos a los que no conocías de nada.

—Vamos, tienen que estar ya esperándonos para el informe —comentó Jill, saliendo al pasillo desierto que conducía a las oficinas, con Chris tras ella—. Al final se nos ha hecho tardísimo.

—Un día de éstos van a prohibirnos salir a desayunar, ya verás —rió Chris, con toda naturalidad, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Que se atrevan!

Chris soltó una suave sonrisa por toda respuesta y empezó a seguir sus pasos por el corredor, con los ojos puestos en la coleta baja de Jill, que se balanceaba suavemente sobre su espalda. Las botas resonaban contra el suelo de mármol, reverberando contra el eco sordo de las paredes.

—¿Y quién dices que era ese tío?

Jill se giró al momento, deteniéndose ante la puerta de las oficinas antes de poder responder: —¿Qué?

—El tal Carlos —precisó él, con una sonrisa, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera completamente evidente—. ¿De dónde ha salido?

—¡Ah! —Jill dejó escapar una exclamación de comprensión—. Pues le conocí en Raccoon City… ya sabes, cuando estabas en Europa. Digamos que nos ayudamos bastante en esos momentos.

—…¿”digamos”?

Ella alzó una ceja para enfatizar su sorpresa. Chris se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña.

—Chris, ¿a qué viene esto en realidad?

—¡Nada! Sólo me extraña que no me lo hayas mencionado hasta ahora —dejó escapar él, en un tono que pretendía ser casual pero que realmente destilaba un trasfondo extraño que ella no identificó— Nunca. —precisó.

Jill se cruzó de brazos, mientras dejaba que una mueca burlona apareciera en su rostro: —Si no te conociera bien, diría que el gran Chris Redfield está un poquito celoso.

Ya estaba. A Chris le dio la sensación de que debía frenar la cuestión _de inmediato_.

Un par de pasos, y ya estaba contra ella. A escasos centímetros, con la mano cogiéndole el antebrazo, haciéndola retroceder: —¿Crees que puedes cachondearte de mí por esto? —susurró él, con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Jill soltó una carcajada, sintiendo el tacto de su mano en su piel, suave pero repleto de tensión. Y sólo podía pensar en que, a pesar de todo, él en realidad no había respondido.

La puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran en un respingo, alejándose con brusquedad. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una mirada de circunstancias, cómplice, divertida. Una mirada que destilaba muchas cosas, pero sin decirse nada. Nunca necesitaban decirse nada.

—Esto no acaba aquí —le advirtió entonces ella, alzando el dedo índice ante su nariz a modo de aviso.

—Claro que no. —Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, y le guiñó socarronamente un ojo.

Chris sujetó la puerta con una mano y la dejó pasar, siguiéndola con la mirada. Suspiró hondo y la siguió al interior de las oficinas. 


End file.
